


The Locket

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bellatrix is a good insane, Dumbledore needs to die, F/M, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Pining After the Dark Lord, Sirius supports his brother, Voldemort doesn't look like half a snake, Voldemort has a nose, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: Regulus Black was not stupid. Far from it.He knew Dumbledore was a very bad man, who sacrificed his pawns to further his “Greater Good.” He knew he should never, ever trust Dumbledore. Especially when he was acting like a wise old grandfather.Even knowing all this, he fell into the old man’s trap.Now he was under Dumbledore’s very powerful Confundus Curse, trying to steal his master’s Horcrux.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Locket

Regulus Black was not stupid. Far from it.

He knew Dumbledore was a very bad man, who sacrificed his pawns to further his “Greater Good.” He knew he should never, ever trust Dumbledore. Especially when he was acting like a wise old grandfather.

Even knowing all this, he fell into the old man’s trap.

Now he was under Dumbledore’s very powerful Confundus Curse, trying to steal his master’s Horcrux.

“Master Regulus?” his house-elf asked in confusion. “Why is we being here?”

_ Because Dumbledore Confounded me! _ Regulus tried to shout.

“The Dark Lord has created an abominable piece of magic,” was what he actually said. “We are here to steal it and destroy it.”

“Yes, Master Regulus,” Kreacher replied, sounding even more confused. Regulus had always been very loyal to the Dark Lord (no, it had nothing to do with the man’s incredibly handsome looks, of course not).

Kreacher summoned a boat so they could cross the black lake.

Inwardly, Regulus was screaming  _ No! Stop! Master will never trust me again! _ But nothing he did would break the Confundus, given that it was Dumbledore’s magic.

They reached the island. The Confunded Regulus ordered his elf to feed him the potion, and once the potion was gone, take the locket and leave, do everything he could to destroy it.

_ No… no! I don’t want to see my brother leave me again! _

The next twenty minutes were excruciating. The emotional pain and the potion weakened the Confundus enough that Regulus could break it himself. Coughing, he rasped, “Kreacher, wait!”

The elf paused in the act of taking the locket out of the bowl. Weakly, Regulus crawled up to the pedestal and grasped the cold, wet necklace.

Dumbledore knew the Dark Lord had a Horcrux, and knew where it was. He couldn’t leave it here.

Regulus pulled out the fake locket Dumbledore had given him, then glamoured it to look more like the Slytherin locket. He put it into the bowl, then carefully put on the real Horcrux.

_ You have been near the original, _ a quiet, silky voice said in his mind.

It took all of Regulus’ self-control not to jump.

_ Y-yes, I’m one of his Death Eaters, _ he thought, putting a hand on Kreacher’s shoulder.

_ Why are you taking me from this place? _

_ Dumbledore knows about you and the cave, I’m taking you somewhere safer, _ Regulus responded.

A soft, dark laugh.  _ So loyal.  _ Regulus blushed.  _ You are one of the first to  _ like _ me and neither approach me or act stupid about it. _

Regulus swallowed. “Kreacher…” he hesitated. His parents’ house was not safe; he couldn’t go to any of the Death Eaters’ houses, or they’d think he’d stolen the Horcrux for his own purposes. He didn’t trust most of the Order, and nearly everyone else was suspicious that he was a Death Eater.

Which left…

“Take me to Sirius,” Regulus said quietly. “I need medical attention, he’s the only one I trust to give me that now.”

Kreacher scowled. “Kreacher will take Master Regulus to Mistress’ disappointment.”

“Don’t call my brother that, please,” Regulus groaned.

With a crack, they disappeared.

Sirius and Remus were reading on their bed when there was a crack from the front room and a familiar loud shout of pain.

“Reg?” Sirius yelped, leaping out of the bed and darting towards the sound.

Regulus had collapsed to the floor, smashing the glass table as he did so. Kreacher was trying to stop the bleeding, but he was panicking.

“Kreacher, move,” Sirius ordered, pulling Reg from the wreckage and vanishing the glass shards in his arms. “You can tell me what the Merlin’s going on after Moony fixes you up.”

Regulus let out a tiny, weak sob and clutched at Sirius’ arm. “‘M sorry,” he mumbled.

“No harm, no fowl, little brother,” Sirius said gently.

Moony appeared beside him with his Healer’s kit, looking worried and curious. “Kreacher, why don’t you take a Calming Draught?” he said gently, as he and Sirius placed Regulus onto the couch.

Kreacher disappeared briefly and returned with a relaxed expression.

Sirius frowned. Regulus looked tired and sick. It explained why he’d collapsed after Apparating.

After Remus had closed Regulus’ wounds, he asked, “What happened to make you weakened?”

“Draught of  _ Memoria Pessimi, _ ” Regulus rasped.

“Who gave you that?” Sirius snarled, making Reg flinch.

“You’ll never believe me,” he mumbled.

Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus, angry and worried. Remus pulled out a few vials, one of which Sirius recognized as a Strengthening Elixer.

“Try us,” Remus said gently.

“It’s, it’s a long story,” Regulus whispered, downing one of the potions.

Sirius sat down in the armchair across from the couch. Remus waited for Regulus to finish the potions before perching on the arm of Sirius’ chair.

“Kreacher, Regulus will need a glass of water,” Remus said calmly. Kreacher cracked away.

“You heard rumors that Dumbledore was going to get Severus arrested?” Regulus said with exhaustion.

Remus nodded, while Sirius scowled at the mention of his childhood rival.

“Well, he wasn’t.” Regulus was interrupted by Kreacher returning with a mug of water. Regulus downed it, and his throat was instantly soothed. “Thanks, Kreacher,” he said quietly, earning a beaming smile from the elf.

“It was a trap,” Regulus continued, leaning his head back on the couch’s arm. “I went to warn Severus, but the only one at his house was Dumbledore. He fired a Confundus Curse at me and a few Compulsion Charms-”

“WHAT?” Sirius snarled, furious. How  _ dare _ Dumbledore hurt his baby brother!

“Sirius, calm down,” Remus ordered. “Keep going, Reg,” he said gently. The man seemed calm, but his eyes were turning gold; clearly Sirius’ boyfriend was as protective of Reg as he was.

Regulus looked anxious and upset. “I can’t tell you what he made me do, other than drink the potion. The Dark Lord would be furious if I told you anything.”

“The D…” Sirius frowned. “You’re a Death Eater?”

Regulus laughed shakily. “Don’t trust or like Dumbledore.”

Sirius sniffed. “Yeah, I get that, but Voldemort-” Regulus flinched “-he’s a  _ Dark Lord. _ ”

“For Merlin’s sake, Sirius,” Regulus groaned. “Dark magic isn’t  _ bad, _ and neither are Dark wizards and Dark creatures! You’re dating a werewolf, for Merlin’s sake! All Magic is good!”

“Moony’s not-”

“Actually I am, Siri,” Remus pointed out. He turned back to Regulus. “I thought You-Know-Who was fighting for the purebloods.”

“My master fights for all magic,” Regulus responded. “He fights for equality and the rights of Dark creatures, and the downfall of Dumbledore.”

Sirius blinked. “He’s fighting for the rights of werewolves, too?” he asked hopefully. He hated that his Moony couldn’t get a job and was treated so terribly.

Regulus nodded, then yawned slightly.

“We’ll leave you to sleep. But I’m afraid I only have one room,” Remus said apologetically.

“The couch is comfortable,” Regulus mumbled. “I could sleep on a rock anyway. Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“Anytime,” Sirius promised instantly.

“Kreacher has to be going back to Mistress, Master Regulus,” the house-elf rasped. “Master Regulus is being okay now?”

Regulus smiled weakly. “Yes, Kreacher. Thank you.”

“Master Regulus will being calling Kreacher if he is being needing anything,” the elf ordered.

“Yes, Kreacher,” Regulus chuckled.

The elf cracked away.

“Does Vol ⎯ You-Know-Who know you’re here?” Sirius asked slowly. He really didn’t want an angry Dark Lord showing up at Moony’s cottage.

Regulus paled dramatically. “No.”

Had Regulus done something that would make Voldemort furious?

“We won’t tell him,” Remus said dryly.

“Thanks,” Regulus whispered.

“‘Night, little brother,” Sirius said, getting up to gently squeeze his brother’s arm.


End file.
